


Short stories about black friday.

by CoffeeBrooke



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: But for now I have no clue, Probably a lot of fluff, i will add more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 10:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23349616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeBrooke/pseuds/CoffeeBrooke
Summary: Have some short stories that hopefully the author will remember to update frequently. :D
Relationships: Lex Foster/Ethan Green
Kudos: 13





	Short stories about black friday.

**Author's Note:**

> So like I've had this idea for a while now and the first two are actually written a while ago so they might be kinda weird, yknow what all of them are kinda weird so just expect that.
> 
> Cannon? Who's she.
> 
> Also you can request something and I'll try. :D

Midnight

Hannah very often didn’t fall asleep very easily. She usually got herself to go to bed, but she had been laying restlessly for hours now, and it was her personal idea of torture. So she kicked off the covers and headed to Tom’s room. Before she opened the door however Lex had also been standing by the door.

“What’s got you awake, banana?”

She shrugged, looking at Lex and back at the door, which after an awkward second Lex opened first, and they peaked through the door together.

Ethan and Tom were sitting on the edge of the bed talking when the door opened. Lex only stood staring, while Hannah waved at the two.

“Couldn’t sleep either?”

The next morning Hannah woke up first, and although she had fallen asleep pretty late, she felt like she had slept for a long time.

Winter

Ethan woke up that morning to see the snow falling outside their window. He jumped out of bed and pressed his face onto the window. He watched as the flakes fell down, some landing on the glass. 

He turned around when he heard the sound as shuffling as Lex woke up and squinted at him.

“Is it snowing?”

“Yeah, come see!”

She frowned at him in response and wrapped herself in the sheets pouting, leaving Ethan confused. He pulled off the blanket and opened their door, heading down the stairs. 

“Come on Lex, it’ll look better downstairs!”

“It’s too cold! Come back!”

She chased him downstairs and to the front window pane, only to gasp at hatchetfield covered in snow, from the top of neighborhood roofs and most of the road. There were icicles hanging from the leafless trees, all adorned with the tiny flakes twirling down all throughout the town.

“Is it worth being cold Lex?”

Ethan gave her the sheet back, which she wrapped around her shoulders and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Breakfast

Ethan Green could cook. 

In fact, Ethan made some of the best cereal. And sometimes, he didn’t burn things in the microwave.

Ethan also liked surprising Lex. Whether that meant either gifting her a necklace or scaring her awake today, Ethan had a minute of contemplation before his great idea to make Lex breakfast.

Only he learned from previous experience that a bowl of cinnamon toast crunch could only be so impressive.

So, he took out his trustworthy cookbook (Named google) and settled for french toast. He prepared (most) of the ingredients and began to work.

Well, dropping the entire egg carton and breaking half of them wasn’t exactly work, but it was progress.

Eventually, he was frying the slices, which was seemingly going slowly. So he had two ideas. Either turn up the pan all the way or watch youtube to pass the time. He decided the most effective way was to do both.

Yeah, waking up to eggshells on the floor next to your boyfriend on his phone next to a pan on fire isn’t the most pleasant surprise.

It was a little better when she was informed of the implications though. A little.

As she was helping him clean the damage, she couldn’t decide whether to grin at the fact he tried to surprise her with breakfast or glare at him for almost burning the house down.  
“But you have to admit Lex, I’m a pretty good cook when it comes to cereal, right?” He asked her, with an apologetic grin. 

In the end, their go-to cereal was enough for them.


End file.
